Riley and Elycia and Their Animal Friends
Africa Zoo Riley and Elycia meets Aardvark.jpg|Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Riley and Elycia meets Addax.jpg|Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) Riley and Elycia meets African Black Leopard.jpg|African Black Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) Riley and Elycia meets African Bullfrog.jpg|African Bullfrog (Pyxiecephalus adspersus) Riley and Elycia meets African Cape Buffalo.jpg|African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) Riley and Elycia meets African Crested Porcupine.jpg|African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) Riley and Elycia meets African Forest Elephant.jpg|African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) Riley and Elycia meets African Leopard.jpg|African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) Riley and Elycia meets African Rock Python.jpg|African Rock Python (Python sebae) Riley and Elycia meets African Spurred Tortoise.jpg|African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) Riley and Elycia meets African Wild Dog.jpg|African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) Riley and Elycia meets Angolan Giraffe.jpg|Angolan Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis angolensis) Riley and Elycia meets Arabian Oryx.jpg|Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) Riley and Elycia meets Ball Python.jpg|Ball Python (Python regius) Riley and Elycia meets Barbary Lion.jpg|Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) Riley and Elycia meets Barbary Macaque.jpg|Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) Riley and Elycia meets Beisa Oryx.jpg|Beisa Oryx (Oryx besia) Riley and Elycia meets Black and White Ruffed Lemur.jpg|Black and White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) BlackMamba.jpg|Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) Riley and Elycia meets Black Wildebeest.jpg|Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) Riley and Elycia meets Black-Backed Jackal.jpg|Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) Riley and Elycia meets Black-Necked Spitting Cobra.jpg|Black-Necked Spitting Cobra (Naja nigricollis) Riley and Elycia meets Bluebuck.jpg|Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) Riley and Elycia meets Bonobo.jpg|Bonobo (Pan paniscus) Riley and Elycia meets Bushbuck.jpg|Bushbuck (Tragelaphus scriptus sylvaticus) Riley and Elycia meets Cape Cobra.jpg|Cape Cobra (Naja nivea) Riley and Elycia meets Cape Honey Badger.jpg|Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) Riley and Elycia meets Cape Porcupine.jpg|Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) Riley and Elycia meets Caracal.jpg|Caracal (Caracal caracal) Riley and Elycia meets Centaurus Beetle.jpg|Centaurus Beetle (Augosoma centaurus) Riley and Elycia meets Central African Warthog.jpg|Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) Riley and Elycia meets Central Chimpanzee.jpg|Central Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes troglodytes) Riley and Elycia meets Congo Lion.jpg|Congo Lion (Panthera leo azandica) Riley and Elycia meets Dodo.jpg|Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) Riley and Elycia meets Dromedary.jpg|Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) Turtle, East African Black Mud.jpg|East African Black Mud Turtle (Pelusios subniger) Riley and Elycia meets African Bush Elephant.jpg|East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Black Rhinoceros.jpg|Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Chimpanzee.jpg|Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) Riley and Elycia meets Egyptian Cobra.jpg|Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) Riley and Elycia meets Emperor Speckled Moth.jpg|Emperor Speckled Moth (Gynanisa maja) Riley and Elycia meets Ethiopian Wolf.jpg|Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) Riley and Elycia meets Fennec Fox.jpg|Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) Riley and Elycia meets Fossa.jpg|Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) Riley and Elycia meets Gelada.jpg|Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) Riley and Elycia meets Gerenuk.jpg|Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) Riley and Elycia meets Giant Eland.jpg|Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) Riley and Elycia meets Giant Forest Hog.jpg|Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) Goliath-frog-facts.jpg|Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) Riley and Elycia meets Grant's Zebra.jpg|Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) Riley and Elycia meets Great White Pelican.jpg|Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) Riley and Elycia meets Greater Flamingo.jpg|Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) Riley and Elycia meets Greater Kudu.jpg|Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) Riley and Elycia meets Grey Crowned Crane.jpg|Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) Riley and Elycia meets Impala.jpg|Impala (Aepyceros melampus) Riley and Elycia meets Katanga Lion.jpg|Katanga Lion (Panthera leo bleyenberghi) Riley and Elycia meets Kordofan Giraffe.jpg|Kordofan Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis antiquorum) Riley and Elycia meets Leopard Tortoise.jpg|Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) Riley and Elycia meets Lowland Bongo.jpg|Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) Riley and Elycia meets Lowland Nyala.jpg|Lowland Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) Riley and Elycia meets Mandrill.jpg|Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) Riley and Elycia meets Marabou Stork.jpg|Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) Riley and Elycia meets Masai Giraffe.jpg|Masai Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis tippelskirchi) Riley and Elycia meets Masai Lion.jpg|Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) Riley and Elycia meets Masai Ostrich.jpg|Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) Riley and Elycia meets Meerkat.jpg|Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) Riley and Elycia meets Meller's Chameleon.jpg|Meller's Chameleon (Trioceros melleri) Riley and Elycia meets Mountain Bongo.jpg|Mountain Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus isaaci) Riley and Elycia meets Mountain Gorilla.jpg|Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) Riley and Elycia meets Nigeria-Cameroon Chimpanzee.jpg|Nigeria-Cameroon Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes ellioti) Riley and Elycia meets Nile Crocodile.jpg|Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) Riley and Elycia meets Nile Hippopotamus.jpg|Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) Riley and Elycia meets Nile Monitor.jpg|Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) Riley and Elycia meets Nubian Giraffe.jpg|Nubian Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis camelopardalis) Riley and Elycia meets Okapi.jpg|Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) Riley and Elycia meets Olive Baboon.jpg|Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) Riley and Elycia meets Panther Chameleon.jpg|Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) Riley and Elycia meets Puff Adder.jpg|Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) Riley and Elycia meets Pygmy Hippopotamus.jpg|Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) Riley and Elycia meets Quagga.jpg|Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) Riley and Elycia meets Red Lemur.jpg|Red Lemur (Eulemur rufus) Riley and Elycia meets Red Ruffed Lemur.jpg|Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) Riley and Elycia meets Reticulated Giraffe.jpg|Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) Riley and Elycia meets Rhodesian Giraffe.jpg|Rhodesian Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardis thornicrofti) Riley and Elycia meets Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) Riley and Elycia meets Roan Antelope.jpg|Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) Riley and Elycia meets Rothschild's Giraffe.jpg|Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis rothschildi) Riley and Elycia meets Rüppell's Vulture.jpg|Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) Riley and Elycia meets Sable Antelope.jpg|Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) Ibis ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png|Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) IMG 0135dsfca.JPG|Scorpion (Scorpiones) Riley and Elycia meets Secretary Bird.jpg|Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) Riley and Elycia meets Sivatherium.jpg|Sivatherium Riley and Elycia meets Somali Ostrich.jpg|Somali Ostrich (Struthio camelus molybdophanes) Knp-news-african-elephant-picky-feeding-habbits-590.jpg|South African Bush Elephant Riley and Elycia meets South African Giraffe.jpg|South African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis giraffa) Riley and Elycia meets South-Central Black Rhinoceros.jpg|South Central Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis minor) Riley and Elycia meets South-Western Black Rhinoceros.jpg|South Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis occidentalis) Riley and Elycia meets South African Ostrich.jpg|Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) Scout's Safari Warthogs.png|Southern Warthog Riley and Elycia meets Southern White Rhinoceros.jpg|Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) Riley and Elycia meets Spotted Hyena.jpg|Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Little Einsteins Springbok.png|Springbok Riley and Elycia meets Striped Hyena.jpg|Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) Zorilla.jpg|Striped Polecat (Ictonyx striatus) Riley and Elycia meets Tanzanian Cheetah.jpg|Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) Riley and Elycia meets Thomson's Gazelle.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) Riley and Elycia meets Topi.jpg|Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) Riley and Elycia meets Transvaal Lion.jpg|Transvaal Lion (Panthera leo krugeri) Riley and Elycia meets Vervet Monkey.jpg|Vervet Monkey Riley and Elycia meets West African Giraffe.jpg|West African Giraffe Riley and Elycia meets West African Lion.jpg|West African Lion Riley and Elycia meets Western Chimpanzee.jpg|Western Chimpanzee Riley and Elycia meets Western Lowland Gorilla.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla Riley and Elycia meets Blue Wildebeest.jpg|Western White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus mearnsi) Asia Zoo Riley and Elycia meets Amur Leopard.jpg|Amur Leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis) Riley and Elycia meets Siberian Tiger.jpg|Amur Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) Riley and Elycia meets Asiatic Black Leopard.jpg|Asiatic Black Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) Riley and Elycia meets Asiatic Lion.jpg|Asiatic Lion (Panthera leo persica) IMG_5373.JPG|Banded Houndshark (Triakis scyllium) Riley and Elycia meets Banded Krait.jpg|Banded Krait (Bungarus fasciatus) Riley and Elycia meets Bengal Tiger.jpg|Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) Riley and Elycia meets Binturong.jpg|Binturong (Arctictis binturong) Riley and Elycia meets Black Crested Gibbon.jpg|Black Crested Gibbon (Nomascus concolor) Riley and Elycia meets Blackbuck.jpg|Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) Riley and Elycia meets Bornean Orangutan.jpg|Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) Riley and Elycia meets Bornean Pygmy Elephant.jpg|Bornean Pygmy Elephant (Elephas maximus borneensis) Riley and Elycia meets Brahminy Kite.jpg|Brahminy Kite (Haliastur indus) Riley and Elycia meets Burmese Python.jpg|Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) Salamander, Chinese Giant.jpg|Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) Riley and Elycia meets Crocodile Monitor.jpg|Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) Riley and Elycia meets Domestic Bactrian Camel.jpg|Domestic Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) Riley and Elycia meets Elephant Bird.jpg|Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) Riley and Elycia meets Embolotherium.jpg|Embolotherium Riley and Elycia meets Eurasian Cave Lion.jpg|Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) Riley and Elycia meets Formosan Black Bear.jpg|Formosan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus formosanus) Ganges-shark.jpg|Ganges Shark (Glyphis gangeticus) Giant-stingray-bluesheet 547 600x450.jpg|Giant Freshwater Stingray (Himantura polylepis) Riley and Elycia meets Giant Panda.jpg|Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) Riley and Elycia meets Gigantopithecus.jpg|Gigantopithecus Riley and Elycia meets Gobi Bear.jpg|Gobi Bear (Ursus arctos gobiensis) Riley and Elycia meets Golden Takin.jpg|Golden Takin (Budorcas taxicolor bedfordi) Riley and Elycia meets Green Peafowl.jpg|Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus) Riley and Elycia meets Himalayan Black Bear.jpg|Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) Riley and Elycia meets Himalayan Brown Bear.jpg|Himalayan Brown Bear (Ursus arctos isabellinus) Riley and Elycia meets Himalayan Tahr.jpg|Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) Riley and Elycia meets Indian Cobra.jpg|Indian Cobra (Naja naja) Riley and Elycia meets Indian Elephant.jpg|Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) Riley and Elycia meets Indian Flying Fox.jpg|Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) Riley and Elycia meets Indian Leopard.jpg|Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) Riley and Elycia meets Indian Peafowl.jpg|Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) Riley and Elycia meets Indian Python.jpg|Indian Python (Python molurus) Riley and Elycia meets Indian Rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) Riley and Elycia meets Indian Sloth Bear.jpg|Indian Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) Riley and Elycia meets Indian Star Tortoise.jpg|Indian Star Tortoise (Geochelone elegans) Riley and Elycia meets Indochinese Tiger.jpg|Indochinese Tiger (Panthera tigris corbetti) IMG_3568.JPG|Japanese Angelshark IMG_5535.JPG|Japanese Giant Salamander (Andrias japonicus) Riley and Elycia meets Japanese Macaque.jpg|Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) Riley and Elycia meets Japanese Serow.jpg|Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) IMG 0112.jpg|Japanese Sleeper Ray IMG 0080.jpg|Japanese Wobbegong Riley and Elycia meets Javan Rhinoceros.jpg|Javan Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros sondaicus) Riley and Elycia meets King Cobra.jpg|King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) Riley and Elycia meets Komodo Dragon.jpg|Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) Riley and Elycia meets Clouded Leopard.jpg|Mainland Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) Riley and Elycia meets Malayan Tapir.jpg|Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) Riley and Elycia meets Malayan Tiger.jpg|Malayan Tiger (Panthera tigris jacksoni) Riley and Elycia meets Markhor.jpg|Markhor (Capra falconeri) Riley and Elycia meets Mugger Crocodile.jpg|Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) Riley and Elycia meets North Sulawesi Babirusa.jpg|North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) IMG 0084.jpg|Pitted Stingray (Bathytoshia matsubarai) Riley and Elycia meets Przewalski's Horse.jpg|Przewalski's Horse (Equus przewalskii) IMG_4451.JPG|Red Stingray (Hemitrygon akajei) Riley and Elycia meets Red Panda.jpg|Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) Riley and Elycia meets Ring-Necked Pheasant.jpg|Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) Riley and Elycia meets Saltwater Crocodile.jpg|Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) Riley and Elycia meets Snow Leopard.jpg|Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) Riley and Elycia meets South China Tiger.jpg|South China Tiger (Panthera tigris amoyensis) IMG 3722.JPG|Spinetail Mobula (Mobula japanica) Riley and Elycia meets Sri Lankan Elephant.jpg|Sri Lankan Elephant (Elephas maximus maximus) Riley and Elycia meets Sumatran Elephant.jpg|Sumatran Elephant (Elephas maximus sumatranus) Riley and Elycia meets Sumatran Rhinoceros.jpg|Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) Riley and Elycia meets Sumatran Tiger.jpg|Sumatran Tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) Riley and Elycia meets Sun Bear.jpg|Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) Riley and Elycia meets Syrian Brown Bear.jpg|Syrian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos syriacus) Riley and Elycia meets Tibetan Blue Bear.jpg|Tibetan Blue Bear (Ursus arctos pruinosus) Riley and Elycia meets Veiled Chameleon.jpg|Veiled Chameleon Riley and Elycia meets Lar Gibbon.jpg|White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) Riley and Elycia meets Wild Bactrian Camel.jpg|Wild Bactrian Camel Riley and Elycia meets Wild Water Buffalo.jpg|Wild Water Buffalo Australia Zoo Riley and Elycia meets Antilopine Kangaroo.jpg|Antilopine Kangaroo (Macropus antilopinus) Riley and Elycia meets Australian Brushturkey.jpg|Australian Brushturkey (Alectura lathami) Normal N Tilcheff-AustralianPelican 01.jpg|Australian Pelican (Pelecanus conspicillatus) Amphiprion akindynos.jpg|Barrier Reef Clownfish (Amphiprion akindynos) IMG 0161.jpg|Blackfin Barracuda (Sphyraena genie) Blobfish.jpg|Blobfish (Psychrolutes marcidus) Boxjelly.jpg|Box Jellyfish (Chironex fleckeri) Cone Snail.jpg|Cone Snail (Conus textile) Crown-of-thorns starfish.jpg|Crown-of-Thorns Starfish (Acanthaster planci) Riley and Elycia meets Dingo.jpg|Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) Ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8914.jpg|Dipnorhynchus Riley and Elycia meets Diprotodon.jpg|Diprotodon Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Grey Kangaroo.jpg|Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) Riley and Elycia meets Freshwater Crocodile.jpg|Freshwater Crocodile (Crocodylus johnstoni) Riley and Elycia meets Frilled Lizard.jpg|Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) Ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8467.jpg|Gogonasus Riley and Elycia meets Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo.jpg|Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus goodfellowi) Riley and Elycia meets Greater Bilby.jpg|Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) Riley and Elycia meets Green Tree Python.jpg|Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) Kagu 1.jpg|Kagu (Rhynochetos jubatus) SDZ TV Series Koala.png|Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) P7172307.JPG|Largetooth Sawfish (Pristis microdon) Riley and Elycia meets Perentie.jpg|Perentie (Varanus giganteus) Riley and Elycia meets Queensland Koala.jpg|Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) Riley and Elycia meets Rainbow Lorikeet.jpg|Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) Riley and Elycia meets Red Kangaroo.jpg|Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) Riley and Elycia meets Red-Bellied Black Snake.jpg|Red-Bellied Black Snake (Pseudechis porphyriacus) Riley and Elycia meets Short-Beaked Echidna.jpg|Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) Riley and Elycia meets Southern Cassowary.jpg|Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) Riley and Elycia meets Spencer's Goanna.jpg|Spencer's Goanna (Varanus spenceri) IMG 4757.JPG|Stonefish (Synanceia) Riley and Elycia meets Tasmanian Devil.jpg|Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) Riley and Elycia meets Thylacine.jpg|Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) Riley and Elycia meets Tiger Snake.jpg|Tiger Snake (Notechis scutatus) Tomato clownfish Amphiprion frenatus.jpg|Tomato Clownfish (Amphiprion frenatus) Canthigaster valentini.jpg|Valentin's Sharpnose Puffer (Canthigaster valentini) Riley and Elycia meets Western Grey Kangaroo.jpg|Western Grey Kangaroo Riley and Elycia meets Western Long-Beaked Echidna.jpg|Western Long-Beaked Echidna Domestic Zoo Riley and Elycia meets Atlantic Canary.jpg|Atlantic Canary (Serinus canaria) Kiki-delivery-disneyscreencaps.com-3943.jpg|Bombay Cat (Felis catus) Kiki-delivery-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Domestic Cat (Felis catus) MMHM Cows.png|Domestic Cattle (Bos taurus) Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg|Domestic Dog (Canis lupus familiaris) Bullseye (Toy Story 2).png|Domestic Horse (Equus ferus caballus) Runt of the litter runt de la camada runt el benjamon runt benjamon runt benjamin rundell benjamon.jpg|Domestic Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) Lambert-the-sheepish-lion-sheeps.jpg|Domestic Sheep (Ovis aries) Goldfish chicken little.jpg|Goldfish (Carassius auratus auratus) Riley and Elycia meets House Mouse.jpg|House Mouse (Mus musculus) Riley and Elycia meets Jersey Cattle.jpg|Jersey Cattle (Bos taurus) Riley and Elycia meets Leghorn Chicken.jpg|Leghorn Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) Siamese.jpg|Siamese Fighting Fish (Betta splendens) Riley and Elycia meets Spanish Fighting Bull.jpg|Spanish Fighting Bull (Bos taurus) Tabby Cat on leash.png|Tabby Cat (Felis catus) Europe Zoo Riley and Elycia meets Alpine Ibex.jpg|Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) Riley and Elycia meets Aurochs.jpg|Aurochs (Bos primigenius) Ben 10 Rats.png|Black Rat (Rattus rattusm) Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-5878.jpg|Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) Riley and Elycia meets Bush-Antlered Deer.jpg|Bush-Antlered Deer (Eucladoceros dicranios) Riley and Elycia meets Common Buzzard.jpg|Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo) Riley and Elycia meets Common Frog.jpg|Common Frog (Rana temporaria) Riley and Elycia meets Eurasian Blue Tit.jpg|Eurasian Blue Tit (Parus caeruleus) Riley and Elycia meets Eurasian Brown Bear.jpg|Eurasian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) Riley and Elycia meets Eurasian Red Squirrel.jpg|Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) Riley and Elycia meets European Adder.jpg|European Adder (Vipera berus) Riley and Elycia meets European Hare.jpg|European Hare (Lepus europaeus) Riley and Elycia meets European Hedgehog.jpg|European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) Mole.jpg|European Mole (Talpa europaea) Mother Gastornis.png|Gastornis Riley and Elycia meets Great Tit.jpg|Great Tit (Parus major) Riley and Elycia meets Iberian Lynx.jpg|Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) Riley and Elycia meets Moeritherium.jpg|Moeritherium Riley and Elycia meets Mute Swan.jpg|Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) Riley and Elycia meets Pygmy Elephant.jpg|Pygmy Elephant (Palaeoloxodon falconeri) Future Zoo Falconfly1.jpg|Falconfly Gannetwhale.png|Gannetwhale Ocean_flish_PLACEHOLDER.png|Ocean Flish Porpin.jpg|Porpin Hybrid Zoo Wholphin.png|Wholphin Mythical Zoo Riley and Elycia meets Bigfoot.jpg|Bigfoot Take_Along_The_Chinese_Dragon.jpg|Chinese Dragon Riley and Elycia meets European Dragon.jpg|European Dragon 8C6376C9-D240-4439-A2B4-BBFACDD78EC9.jpeg|Kraken Leviathan.png|Leviathan GTS Nessie 11.png|Loch Ness Monster Badassposeidon2 8128.jpg|Merfolk Riley and Elycia meets Unicorn.jpg|Unicorn Riley and Elycia meets Wyvern.jpg|Wyvern Riley and Elycia meets Yeti.jpg|Yeti New Zealand Zoo Hectors Dolphin Hero and Circle and Why they Matter Image 26578.jpg|Hector's Dolphin (Cephalorhynchus hectori) Kakapo.jpg|Kakapo (Strigops habroptila) 1280px-New Zealand Sea Lion-e1435037971477.jpg|New Zealand Sea Lion (Phocarctos hookeri) North Island Brown Kiwi.jpg|North Island Brown Kiwi (Apteryx mantelli) Southern-brown-kiwi-tokoeka-stewart-island-photo-credit-alina-thiebes1920.jpg|Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) Takahe-holding-tussock-1067.jpg|Takahe (Porphyrio hochstetteri) Tuatara.jpg|Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) North American Zoo Riley and Elycia meets American Alligator.jpg|American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) Riley and Elycia meets American Crow.jpg|American Crow (Corvus brachyrynchos) Riley and Elycia meets American Mastodon.jpg|American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) Riley and Elycia meets American Red Fox.jpg|American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) Riley and Elycia meets Atlantic Sea Nettle.jpg|Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) Riley and Elycia meets Bald Eagle.jpg|Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) Riley and Elycia meets Baptornis.jpg|Baptornis Riley and Elycia meets Black-Tailed Jackrabbit.jpg|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) Riley and Elycia meets Black-Throated Magpie-Jay.jpg|Black-Throated Magpie-Jay (Calocitta colliei) Riley and Elycia meets Bohemian Waxwing.jpg|Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) Ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8876.jpg|Bothriolepis Riley and Elycia meets Box Turtle.jpg|Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina) Riley and Elycia meets California Quail.jpg|California Quail (Callipepla californica) Riley and Elycia meets California Sea Lion.jpg|California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) Riley and Elycia meets Cinnamon Bear.jpg|Cinnamon Bear (Ursus americanus cinnamomum) Crystal-jelly.jpg|Crystal Jellyfish (Aequorea victoria) Riley and Elycia meets Dall Sheep.jpg|Dall Sheep (Ovis dalli) Riley and Elycia meets Desert Tortoise.jpg|Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) Riley and Elycia meets American Black Bear.jpg|Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Bluebird.jpg|Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Cottontail.jpg|Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Moose.jpg|Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Wolf.jpg|Eastern Wolf (Canis lupus lycaon) Riley and Elycia meets Florida Panther.jpg|Florida Panther (Puma concolor coryi) Riley and Elycia meets Glacier Bear.jpg|Glacier Bear (Ursus americanus emmonsii) Riley and Elycia meets Great Horned Owl.jpg|Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) Riley and Elycia meets Grizzly Bear.jpg|Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) Riley and Elycia meets Groundhog.jpg|Groundhog (Marmota monax) Hellbender Salamander.jpg|Hellbender (Cryptobranchus alleganiensis) DSC01521.jpg|Helmet Jellyfish (Periphylla periphylla) Riley and Elycia meets House Sparrow.jpg|House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) Riley and Elycia meets Kermode Bear.jpg|Kermode Bear (Ursus americanus kermodei) Riley and Elycia meets Kodiak Bear.jpg|Kodiak Bear (Ursus arctos middendorffi) Riley and Elycia meets Largemouth Bass.jpg|Largemouth Bass (Micropterus salmoides) Riley and Elycia meets Little Brown Bat.jpg|Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) Riley and Elycia meets Megacerops.jpg|Megacerops Riley and Elycia meets Nine-Banded Armadillo.jpg|Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) Riley and Elycia meets North American Beaver.jpg|North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) Riley and Elycia meets North American Cougar.jpg|North American Cougar (Puma concolor couguar) Riley and Elycia meets North American Raccoon.jpg|North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) Riley and Elycia meets Northern Leopard Frog.jpg|Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) Riley and Elycia meets Northern Pike.jpg|Northern Pike (Esox lucius) Riley and Elycia meets Northwestern Wolf.jpg|Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) Riley and Elycia meets Olympic Black Bear.jpg|Olympic Black Bear (Ursus americanus altifrontalis) Riley and Elycia meets Plains Bison.jpg|Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) Portuguese Man-o-War front.jpg|Portuguese Man O' War (Physalia physalis) Riley and Elycia meets Pronghorn.jpg|Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) Riley and Elycia meets Red-Eared Slider.jpg|Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) Riley and Elycia meets Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep.jpg|Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) Riley and Elycia meets Sea Otter.jpg|Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) Riley and Elycia meets Short-Faced Bear.jpg|Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) Riley and Elycia meets Smilodon Fatalis.jpg|Smilodon fatalis Riley and Elycia meets Smilodon Populator.jpg|Smilodon populator Riley and Elycia meets Sockeye Salmon.jpg|Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) Riley and Elycia meets Striped Skunk.jpg|Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) Riley and Elycia meets Timber Rattlesnake.jpg|Timber Rattlesnake (Crotalus horridus) Riley and Elycia meets Titanotylopus.jpg|Titanotylopus Riley and Elycia meets Tufted Puffin.jpg|Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) Riley and Elycia meets Virginia Opossum.jpg|Virginia Opossum Riley and Elycia meets West Indian Manatee.jpg|West Indian Manatee Riley and Elycia meets Western Diamondback Rattlesnake.jpg|Western Diamondback Rattlesnake Riley and Elycia meets Western Honey Bee.jpg|Western Honeybee Riley and Elycia meets White-Tailed Deer.jpg|White-Tailed Deer Riley and Elycia meets White-Throated Monitor.jpg|White-Throated Monitor Riley and Elycia meets Woolly Mammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Riley and Elycia meets Woolly Rhinoceros.jpg|Woolly Rhinoceros Ocean Zoo Riley and Elycia meets Atlantic Blue Marlin.jpg|Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaira nigricans) Riley and Elycia meets Atlantic Bluefin Tuna.jpg|Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) Shutterstock rich carey banded sea krait.jpg|Banded Sea Krait (Laticauda colubrina) Basilosaurus.jpg|Basilosaurus Basking shark 2.jpg|Basking Shark (Cetorhinus maximus) Riley and Elycia meets Blacktip Reef Shark.jpg|Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) Riley and Elycia meets Blue Whale.jpg|Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) DSC09643.JPG|Bluespotted Stingray (Neotrygon kuhlii) IMG_4435.JPG|Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse (Labroides dimidiatus) P9860437.JPG|Bowmouth Guitarfish (Rhina ancylostoma) IMG 5614.jpg|Caribbean Reef Squid (Sepioteuthis sepioidea) Dogfish.png|Chain Catshark (Scyliorhinus retifer) Riley and Elycia meets Christmas Island Red Crab.jpg|Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) Riley and Elycia meets Common Bottlenose Dolphin.jpg|Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) Riley and Elycia meets Common Sawfish.jpg|Common Sawfish (Pristis pristis) Toledo Zoo Seahorses.png|Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) Riley and Elycia meets Sperm Whale.jpg|Common Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) Riley and Elycia meets Common Starfish.jpg|Common Starfish (Asterias rubens) IMG_5390.JPG|Dusky Shark (Carcharhinus obscurus) 4 Taxicrab.png|Edible Crab (Cancer pagurus) IMG 0302.jpg|East Pacific Red Octopus (Octopus rubescens) Electric Ray.jpg|Electric Ray (Torpediniformes) European-squid-loligo-vulgaris-ria-of-vigo-pontevedra-province-galicia-spain-X1M6JE.jpg|European Squid (Loligo vulgaris) Riley and Elycia meets False Killer Whale.jpg|False Killer Whale (Pseudorca crassidens) Riley and Elycia meets Flapjack Octopus.jpg|Flapjack Octopus (Opisthoteuthis californiana) Juvenile Stone Crab - Flickr - Andrea Westmoreland.jpg|Florida Stone Crab (Menippe mercenaria) Riley and Elycia meets Giant Manta Ray.jpg|Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) Eel, Giant Moray.jpg|Giant Moray (Gymnothorax javanicus) Riley and Elycia meets Giant Pacific Octopus.jpg|Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) Riley and Elycia meets Giant Squid.jpg|Giant Squid (Architeuthis dux) Riley and Elycia meets Goblin Shark.jpg|Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) Riley and Elycia meets Great Barracuda.jpg|Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) Riley and Elycia meets Great Hammerhead.jpg|Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) Riley and Elycia meets Great White Shark.jpg|Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) Riley and Elycia meets Green Moray.jpg|Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) Riley and Elycia meets Green Sea Turtle.jpg|Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) Riley and Elycia meets Harbor Porpoise.jpg|Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena) Riley and Elycia meets Humpback Anglerfish.jpg|Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) Riley and Elycia meets Humpback Whale.jpg|Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) IMG_5352.JPG|Laced Moray (Gymnothorax favagineus) Riley and Elycia meets Leatherback Sea Turtle.jpg|Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) IMG 1656.jpg|Megalodon (Carcharocles megalodon) Megamouth.png|Megamouth Shark (Megachasma pelagios) Moorish Idol.jpg|Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) nurse shark in kobe aquarium.JPG|Nurse Shark (Ginglymostoma cirratum) Oceanicwhitetip2.jpg|Oceanic Whitetip Shark (Carcharhinus longimanus) Marlin the Clownfish.gif|Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) Riley and Elycia meets Pink Starfish.jpg|Pink Starfish (Pisaster brevinpinsus) Ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|Plankton Spotted-porcupinefish-iii-dave-fleetham.jpg|Porcupinefish (Diodontidae) IMG 5612.JPG|Pygmy Shark (Euprotomicrus bispinatus) IMG 5613.jpg|Raccoon Butterflyfish (Chaetodon lunula) Lionfish.jpg|Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) Riley and Elycia meets Reef Manta Ray.jpg|Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) Remora remora.jpg|Remora (Remora remora) Blue ribbon Eel fish on Pom Pom Island, Celebes resort, Sabah.jpg|Ribbon Eel (Rhinomuraena quaesita) IMG_3948.JPG|Round Ribbontail Ray (Taeniura meyeni) Animals-sandbarshark-slide4-web.jpg|Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) Riley and Elycia meets Scalloped Hammerhead.jpg|Scalloped Hammerhead (Sphyrna lewini) Tassled scorpionfish.jpg|Scorpionfish (Scorpaenidae) Amazing-animals-activity-center-sea-urchin.png|Sea Urchin (Echinoidea) Riley and Elycia meets Shortfin Mako Shark.jpg|Shortfin Mako (Isurus oxyrinchus) Riley and Elycia meets Short-Finned Pilot Whale.jpg|Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) IMG 4628.JPG|Silky Shark (Carcharhinus falciformis) 3-southern-stingray-charles-angelo.jpg|Southern Stingray (Hypanus americanus) IMG 5023.JPG|Spinner Shark (Carcharhinus brevipinna) Spotted-eagle-ray-Photos.jpg|Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) Riley and Elycia meets Swordfish.jpg|Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) Riley and Elycia meets Tiger Shark.jpg|Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) IMG_0113.jpg|Torpedo Ray (Torpediniformes) Whitemargin unicornfish at the aquarium.jpg|Unicornfish (Naso brevirostris) Vampiresquid.png|Vampire Squid (Vampyroteuthis infernalis) Riley and Elycia meets Whale Shark.jpg|Whale Shark Baby neptune yellow shrimp.jpg|Whiteleg Shrimp (Litopenaeus vannamei) IMG 3617.JPG|Whitespotted Bamboo Shark (Chiloscyllium plagiosum) White spotted g uitarfish.jpg|Whitespotted Guitarfish (Rhinobatos albomaculatus) Yellow Long Nose Butterflyfish.jpg|Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish (Forcipiger flavissimus) Polar Zoo Krill.jpg|Antarctic Krill (Euphausia superba) Riley and Elycia meets Arctic Wolf.jpg|Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) Riley and Elycia meets Beluga.jpg|Beluga (Delphinapterus leucas) Riley and Elycia meets Bowhead Whale.jpg|Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) Riley and Elycia meets Chinstrap Penguin.jpg|Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) 360px-Live colossal squid at surface January 2008.jpg|Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) Riley and Elycia meets Emperor Penguin.jpg|Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) Riley and Elycia meets Lion's Mane Jellyfish.jpg|Lion's Mane Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) Riley and Elycia meets Macaroni Penguin.jpg|Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) Lumpsucker arctic.jpg|Lumpsucker (Cyclopteridae) Mackrel-icefish.jpg|Mackerel Icefish (Champsocephalus gunnari) Riley and Elycia meets Muskox.jpg|Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) Riley and Elycia meets Narwhal.jpg|Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) Riley and Elycia meets Orca.jpg|Orca (Orcinus orca) Riley and Elycia meets Pacific Walrus.jpg|Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) Riley and Elycia meets Polar Bear.jpg|Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) Riley and Elycia meets Southern Elephant Seal.jpg|Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) Riley and Elycia meets Southern Rockhopper Penguin.jpg|Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome) Riley and Elycia meets Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine Riley and Elycia meets Woodland Caribou.jpg|Woodland Caribou Prehistoric Zoo Riley and Elycia meets Achelousaurus.jpg|Achelousaurus Riley and Elycia meets Acrocanthosaurus.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Afrovenator.jpg|Afrovenator Riley and Elycia meets Allosaurus.jpg|Allosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus IMG 9532.jpg|Anomalocaris Riley and Elycia meets Apatosaurus.jpg|Apatosaurus IMG 1653.jpg|Archelon Riley and Elycia meets Baryonyx.jpg|Baryonyx Riley and Elycia meets Brachiosaurus.jpg|Brachiosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Camptosaurus.jpg|Camptosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Carcharodontosaurus.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus Riley and Elycia meets Caudipteryx.jpg|Caudipteryx Riley and Elycia meets Corythosaurus.jpg|Corythosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Cryolophosaurus.jpg|Cryolophosaurus 299846142316201.png|Cymbospondylus Riley and Elycia meets Deinonychus.jpg|Deinonychus Riley and Elycia meets Deinosuchus.jpg|Deinosuchus Riley and Elycia meets Dilophosaurus.jpg|Dilophosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Dimetrodon.jpg|Dimetrodon Riley and Elycia meets Dimorphodon.jpg|Dimorphodon Dunkleosteus by highdarktemplar dt692f-fullview.jpg|Dunkleosteus Riley and Elycia meets Eocarcharia.jpg|Eocarcharia Riley and Elycia meets Eoraptor.jpg|Eoraptor Frilled Shark.png|Frilled Shark (Chlamydoselachus anguineus) Riley and Elycia meets Fukuiraptor.jpg|Fukuiraptor Riley and Elycia meets Gallimimus.jpg|Gallimimus Riley and Elycia meets Giganotosaurus.jpg|Giganotosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Gojirasaurus.jpg|Gojirasaurus Riley and Elycia meets Herrerasaurus.jpg|Herrerasaurus Riley and Elycia meets Hypsilophodon.jpg|Hypsilophodon Dinosaur explorers - ichthyosaurus.png|Ichthyosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Iguanodon.jpg|Iguanodon IMG 0303.jpg|Indonesian Coelacanth (Latimeria menadoensis) Riley and Elycia meets Kentrosaurus.jpg|Kentrosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Lambeosaurus.jpg|Lambeosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Madtsoia.jpg|Madtsoia Riley and Elycia meets Mapusaurus.jpg|Mapusaurus Riley and Elycia meets Megalosaurus.jpg|Megalosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Megaraptor.jpg|Megaraptor Riley and Elycia meets Meiolania.jpg|Meiolania Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3719.jpg|Metriorhynchus Riley and Elycia meets Microceratus.jpg|Microceratus Riley and Elycia meets Monolophosaurus.jpg|Monolophosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Neovenator.jpg|Neovenator Riley and Elycia meets Nodosaurus.jpg|Nodosaurus Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13218.jpg|Mosasaurus Riley and Elycia meets Obamadon.jpg|Obamadon Riley and Elycia meets Ouranosaurus.jpg|Ouranosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Oviraptor.jpg|Oviraptor Riley and Elycia meets Pachycephalosaurus.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Pachyrhinosaurus.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Parasaurolophus.jpg|Parasaurolophus Riley and Elycia meets Piatnitzkysaurus.jpg|Piatnitzkysaurus Riley and Elycia meets Plateosaurus.jpg|Plateosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Plesiosaurus.jpg|Plesiosaurus Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg|Pliosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Protarchaeopteryx.jpg|Protarchaeopteryx Riley and Elycia meets Saurophaganax.jpg|Saurophaganax Riley and Elycia meets Spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Stegoceras.jpg|Stegoceras Riley and Elycia meets Stegosaurus.jpg|Stegosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Stokesosaurus.jpg|Stokesosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Stygimoloch.jpg|Stygimoloch Riley and Elycia meets Styracosaurus.jpg|Styracosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Torosaurus.jpg|Torosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Torvosaurus.jpg|Torvosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Triceratops.jpg|Triceratops Tylosaur fantasia disney.jpg|Tylosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Tyrannosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Tyrannotitan.jpg|Tyrannotitan Riley and Elycia meets Utahraptor.jpg|Utahraptor Riley and Elycia meets Velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor Coelacanth.jpg|West Indian Ocean Coelacanth (Latimeria chalumnae) Riley and Elycia meets Yangchuanosaurus.jpg|Yangchuanosaurus Riley and Elycia meets Yutyrannus.jpg|Yutyrannus South American Zoo Riley and Elycia meets Amazon Jaguar.jpg|Amazon Jaguar (Panthera onca onca) Riley and Elycia meets American Crocodile.jpg|American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) Riley and Elycia meets Baird's Tapir.jpg|Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) Riley and Elycia meets Black Caiman.jpg|Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) Riley and Elycia meets Black Capuchin.jpg|Black Capuchin (Sapajus nigritus) Riley and Elycia meets Blue and Gold Macaw.jpg|Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) Riley and Elycia meets Blue-Throated Macaw.jpg|Blue-Throated Macaw (Ara glaucogularis) Riley and Elycia meets Brazilian Jaguar.jpg|Brazilian Jaguar (Panthera onca onca) Riley and Elycia meets Brown-Throated Sloth.jpg|Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) 81284250-bull-shark-side-profile.jpg|Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) Riley and Elycia meets Capybara.jpg|Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) Riley and Elycia meets Central American Jaguar.jpg|Central American Jaguar (Panthera onca centralis) Riley and Elycia meets Common Marmoset.jpg|Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) Riley and Elycia meets Common Vampire Bat.jpg|Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) Riley and Elycia meets Costa Rican Cougar.jpg|Costa Rican Cougar (Puma concolor costaricensis) Riley and Elycia meets Doedicurus.jpg|Doedicurus Riley and Elycia meets Eastern South American Cougar.jpg|Eastern South American Cougar (Puma concolor anthonyi) Riley and Elycia meets Emperor Tamarin.jpg|Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) Riley and Elycia meets Galapagos Tortoise.jpg|Galapagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) Riley and Elycia meets Geoffroy's Spider Monkey.jpg|Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) Riley and Elycia meets Giant Anteater.jpg|Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) Riley and Elycia meets Giant Otter.jpg|Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) Riley and Elycia meets Glyptodon.jpg|Glyptodon Riley and Elycia meets Goldman's Jaguar.jpg|Goldman's Jaguar (Panthera onca goldmani) Riley and Elycia meets Great Green Macaw.jpg|Great Green Macaw (Ara ambiguus) Riley and Elycia meets Green Anaconda.jpg|Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) Riley and Elycia meets Guanaco.jpg|Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) Riley and Elycia meets Huacaya Alpaca.jpg|Huacaya Alpaca (Vicugna pacos) Riley and Elycia meets Keel-Billed Toucan.jpg|Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) Riley and Elycia meets Leafcutter Ant.jpg|Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) Riley and Elycia meets Llama.jpg|Llama (Lama glama) Riley and Elycia meets Macrauchenia.jpg|Macrauchenia Riley and Elycia meets Megatherium.jpg|Megatherium Riley and Elycia meets Military Macaw.jpg|Military Macaw (Ara militaris) Riley and Elycia meets Northern Tamandua.jpg|Northern Tamandua (Tamandua mexicana) Riley and Elycia meets Paraguay Jaguar.jpg|Paraguay Jaguar (Panthera onca paraguensis) Riley and Elycia meets Parana Jaguar.jpg|Parana Jaguar (Panthera onca palustris) Riley and Elycia meets Peruvian Jaguar.jpg|Peruvian Jaguar (Panthera onca peruviana) Riley and Elycia meets Red and Green Macaw.jpg|Red and Green Macaw (Ara chloropterus) Riley and Elycia meets Red-Eyed Tree Frog.jpg|Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) Riley and Elycia meets Scarlet Macaw.jpg|Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) Riley and Elycia meets Southern South American Cougar.jpg|Southern South American Cougar (Puma concolor puma) Riley and Elycia meets Southern Tamandua.jpg|Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) Riley and Elycia meets Spix's Macaw.jpg|Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) Riley and Elycia meets Suri Alpaca.jpg|Suri Alpaca (Lama pacos) Riley and Elycia meets Tufted Capuchin.jpg|Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella) Riley and Elycia meets Violet Sabrewing.jpg|Violet Sabrewing Riley and Elycia meets Warrah.jpg|Warrah Riley and Elycia meets White-Headed Capuchin.jpg|White-Headed Capuchin Riley and Elycia meets White-Throated Toucan.jpg|White-Throated Toucan Riley and Elycia meets Yellow-Breasted Capuchin.jpg|Yellow-Breasted Capuchin (Sapajus xanthosternos) Riley and Elycia meets Yellow-Headed Amazon.jpg|Yellow-Headed Amazon Worldwide Zoo IMG_9377.jpg|Ant (Formicidae) Dragonfly ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png|Dragonfly (Anisoptera) Rodger Williams Park Zoo Egret.png|Great Egret (Ardea alba) Francis the ladybug.png|Ladybug (Coccinellidae) Mosquito.jpg|Mosquito (Culicidae) Osprey.jpg|Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) Category:Zoos Category:Species List Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Lists Category:List